One And Only Brother
by toystoryadventures
Summary: Milo was Oscar's one and only brother. But after a fatal accident, Oscar may never see Milo ever again. Many thoughts go through his mind. But they all lead to one statement: He would never give up. Until now. Oscar's POV.


A/N: Welcome back! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my stories full of fun! But today's story takes more of an emotional part. Not for any particular reason, I'm fine! I just wanted to try out this atmosphere of reading. It's basically Oscar's whatwouldbe final thoughts of Milo. Enjoy, reviews are appreciated.

My One and Only Brother

Oscar's POV

There he was. The figure of my one and only brother, Milo. Eyes closed, breathing slowly. He was known for these kinds of things. From going outside the tanks in a water suit, to dating a hamster celebrity, and believing in a fictional horror movie, this was Milo Fishtooth. He was hooked up to much medical equipment, his heart rate monitor in slow easy peaks. The bed in a right angle, his head in the middle of the pillow. Bea was with us, she was crying on my shoulder while I held her in a comfortable grasp. Tears formed in my eyes. It was a horrible day.

Milo thought it would be a good idea to jump the tanks on a motorized scooter. There were at least 16 tanks to jump, and the cart went to 60 miles per hour. I shivered, thinking of the memory. His landing wasn't too good. Milo landed on the gravel. Blood, it was everywhere. I immediately pulled out my cell phone to call 911. As dialing, I stroked his blue wild hair. He was still awake, and whispering, "Oscar…don't give up on me…please," The ambulances arrived, and took all of us to the fish hospital. The whole time, Bea and I were talking Milo through it. They rapidly wheeled him in on the gurney, we couldn't keep up. We waited hours in the hallway, no doctors to bring news. Finally, after about 5 hours, 10 at night, they called us in. And that's all they told us.

Mom and Dad were there, too. Dad stroked my hair, slowly. He knew there was no chance for him to survive this time. Mom wept sorrowfully. They left Bea and I there with the lifeless corpse of Milo. Tears started to flow, I didn't care who saw me, and I just let them flow. Now that I thought about it, I loved my brother, no matter what he did. He almost got me killed dozens of times. Now, I want to be him right now. I never wanted to live to see the day I would see him die. I'd rather be him. I never really told him I loved him. Though, I bet he only assumed it. But, now, it's too late.

Bea swam over to him, slowly. She placed a fin on his shoulder, his breathing slow. She was giving up too. She folded her arms on the sides of the bed, and cried into them. I, however, never gave up on him. Though, now, I was starting to. The monitor was beeping in slow patterns, only rising every 2 beeps. I swam to him as well, and held his hand. It was as cold as ice. Bea grabbed onto my neck, and brought me into an unexpected hug. I held her close, letting her sink her face into my shoulder. Milo's eyes twitched, as if giving me a sign of relief. But, soon after, the monitor slowed down into a single line.

We looked over, tears forming into our eyes. The echoing beep going repeating in our heads. Bea sobbed right into my shoulder. Hope was lost, as with me, Milo gave up. And I knew Milo very well, and he never gave up, he never threw in the towel, he never stopped. Now, it was over. My one and only brother, gone. I sobbed, it was loud and lonesome. I once thought, at an earlier stage in my life, that life would be better without that blue maniac. Now I had what I had once wanted. And I don't want it like this anymore. He was my brother, and he has affected my life entirely. Without him, I feel alone.

Bea ran out, she just couldn't take it. Me neither, yet, I wanted to spend more time with my little brother. I laid my head on his chest. Tears seeped into the blanket, but he wouldn't care. No heart beat. Many things went through my mind. Like when Milo managed to get me to ride that huge roller coaster at the age of 5. And when he worked lunch duty and I packed my lunch that week. And the time when we were at the park and he picked out a friendly red head from the rest of fish in the sandbox. From birth, to kindergarten, to high school, to Hamsterwood, Milo was everyone's friend. Including mine. What was next? I didn't know. All I knew that my one and only brother would never return. I heard a silent wisp.

Beep. Beep. Beep. My face lightened up. I looked at the heart rate monitor. Peaks started to rise once more. They weren't big, but they were enough for me. Milo's eyes twitched again. His lips curved a small fracture. I started to smile a bit. His eyes opened a bit, adjusting to the new light. Soon, Milo opened his eyes fully. His pupils scanned the room, finding out where he was. They landed on me. Milo smiled. "Thanks for not giving up on me, bro."

"Same to you, my one and only brother," I said, pulling him closer, into a hug. I could hear the heartbeat once again. It sounded healthy and normal. That's our Milo, the one that never gave up.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Sorry if I had made you depressed. I just tried this new emotion of literature. Thank you, please review!


End file.
